


snow peas on the top

by larryhaylik



Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: "Here," Yuzuru says, handing over the cutting board and a bowl of snow peas. Shoma gives him a miserable, but also kind of fond look, so Yuzuru pecks him on the cheek before rummaging through the cupboards for sugar to get the sweet sauce going.Back when he was a child, his family would have chirashi sushi at pretty much every happy occasion. Yuzuru carried that tradition into his adult life and whatever Shoma might say, it definitely wasn't just because he loved it to the rink and back.(Can be read separately.)
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	snow peas on the top

**Author's Note:**

> Back from the dead I am! I hope you're all safe, from corona, from the protests and in the protests. Enjoy!

"How was practice?" Yuzuru asks as Shoma's arms slide around his waist.

"Torture," Shoma mumbles, his weight sagging against Yuzuru until he's pressed to the kitchen counter. Yuzuru smiles gently at the veggies waiting on the chopping board.

"How so?"

"Too many bag landings. Bruises everywhere."

"Nothing out of the ordinary then," Yuzuru teases. Shoma squeezes his waist in retaliation until Yuzuru, gasping, puts down the knife. "Okay, okay! I take it back."

"You'd better," Shoma grumbles and lets go, stepping next to Yuzu to steal a kiss. His lips are still a tiny bit cold but Yuzuru doesn't - can't - complain about that. He's been in Shoma's place too many times.

"Have you showered at the rink?" he asks instead, picking up the knife again.

"Yeah?"

"Then change and come help me with this," Yuzuru says and gestures to the various ingredients strewn across the kitchen counter while Shoma takes half a step back to avoid getting his nose nicked off.

"What are you making?"

" _We_ ," Yuzuru stresses, "are making chirashi sushi."

Shoma's face gets slightly longer.

"It doesn't have meat in it."

"Sure it does," Yuzuru says, confidently chopping shiitake mushrooms into tiny cubes just like his mother has taught him. "There'll be salmon on the top."

"It's fish," Shoma grumbles as he makes his way to the bedroom.

"That's meat."

"Nope." The p pops like bubblewrap and instead of replying, Yuzuru rolls his eyes and checks on the konbu seaweed. It's been boiling for a little while now, therefore it might just be ready for some cutting as well.

A few minutes later, dressed in soft pants and barefoot as per usual, Shoma shuffles back into the kitchen. Yuzuru is about ninety percent sure he walked as slowly as possible to get out of the food preparation. Not that it matters. Yuzuru set some veg aside especially for him.

"Here," he says, handing over the cutting board and a bowl of snow peas. Shoma gives him a miserable, but also kind of fond look, so Yuzuru pecks him on the cheek before rummaging through the cupboards for sugar to get the sweet sauce going.

Back when he was a child, his family would have chirashi sushi at pretty much every happy occasion. Yuzuru carried that tradition into his adult life and whatever Shoma might say, it definitely wasn't just because he loved it to the rink and back.

It has vegetables. It has rice. And eggs and salmon and joyful connotations. It is, however, a teensy bit time-consuming, as his rumbling stomach points out a while later.

"Why are we making chirashi?" Shoma asks as he mixes the rice with vegetables and the sweet sauce. "There's no holiday today."

"Doesn't mean it isn't an important day."

"I'm forgetting something, aren't I."

Yuzuru hides his grin behind the cupboard door, hunting for big enough bowls. "Maybe."

"It's not a birthday, I know that much," Shoma muses, spooning the sushi mixture into the bowls. "Is it an anniversary?"

Yuzuru hums in agreement, carefully arranging the salmon, cut-up omelette and snow peas on the top before sprinkling it with sesame seeds for extra points.

"Did we hit another year?"

"No."

"First date?"

"Nuh-ah."

"First sex?"

"Come on, Shoma."

Shoma gestures wildly and Yuzuru can't stop the giggle. Shoma's expression softens.

"I love you."

"Jackpot," Yuzuru says, smiling, and picks up both bowls to set them next to the chopsticks already on the table. Pulling out a chair, he sits down. "Come eat."

"You're such a sap sometimes," Shoma says as he comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Yuzuru's neck.

"And still you love me," Yuzuru sings, leaning against Shoma's cheek.

"And gods help me," Shoma sighs and goes to take his seat. 

Yuzuru's arm shoots out before he fully registers it and Shoma comes stumbling back into him. The kiss is short but it makes Yuzuru warm in a way a cup of tea or a day in the sun never can.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Coma talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.larryhaylik.tumblr.com).


End file.
